Mother Knows Best
by Mental Merc With A Mouth
Summary: Hey my name is Amy Bertrand and this is the story of the one time I didn’t listen to me mother and the consequences were dire, draconian even.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Mother Knows Best

**Summary:** Hey my name is Amy Bertrand and this is the story of the one time I didn't listen to me mother and the consequences were dire, draconian even.

**Author: **Mental Merc With A Mouth

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **Amy Bertrand Sheena Thompson Jennifer Zelos

**Word Count: **

**Genres: **Humor

**Warnings: **Language

_**~*~**_

For as long as I can remember my mom has always been telling me what to do.

"Don't talk to strangers"

"Pointing is rude"

"No more biting people you're almost fourteen years old"

"Don't eat sand"

The list goes on and on and on.

But the one thing my mom was adamant about ever since I had turned twelve and started the sixth grade, was walking home by myself. She had time every morning to drop me off, but not to pick me up again. So my older sister who was in the eighth grade was supposed to pick me up from school every day, and we were supposed to walk home together.

When I started the tenth grade, however my sister started the twelfth, and she just started going out with this guy named Randy, who I am _still_ convinced is really gay. She spent all her time with him, and all she ever talked about was him. He walked home with us to and if I wasn't right between them at all times they'd start making out like their lives depended on it, it was disgusting.

So in the middle of October I was standing outside of School waiting for my sister to come pick me up, I had been waiting for two whole hours, until finally I decided screw it, I'll walk home by myself. And this ladies and gentleman is what I like to call 'Horrible Mistake Number 1'.

I started to walk home all by myself for the first time ever and I was feeling pretty good, and it wasn't until I had reached my halfway mark that things started to get a bit iffy. I started hearing footsteps and I felt as though someone was watching me. Not staring at me, not looking at me, but stalking me. It was the creepiest feeling in the world, so I started to walk a little faster. And the footsteps got a little faster. I looked behind me and I saw this guy staring at me with this stupid shit eating grin on his face that said 'Yeah I'm following you thanks for finally noticing dumbass'

This freaked me out a little bit; okay it freaked me out a lot a bit, so I started running. And when I looked back I saw the guy was running after me too looking like he was having the time of his life. I'd like to say I handled the situation like a smart well educated person. But instead I was running around like a spastic maniac having a seizure and screaming my head off. I was more than a little freaked out, I was, well I don't think there was a word for what I was.

So anyways he chased me into the back alleyways of my apartment like one of those clichéd girls form those horror movies, and just like in the movies he backed me up into a dead end.

"D-Don't come any closer" I stammered out and slowly me vision of everything around me tinted blue a little. This was because I had activated my mutant ability; it wasn't all that serious I could create a small barrier force-field like thing around me. It was strong enough to prevent my older sister from hitting me whenever I annoyed her and she was the strongest person I knew, so I figured it would be too strong for him too.

But his shit eating grin grew to impossible lengths as he whipped out his sword and started to slowly cut through my shield until it was inches from my throat. I swallowed thickly and was completely unsure of what to do next, but luckily he told me.

"You have two choices, the easy way where you come quietly, or the hard way where I get to slice you up into itty bitty pieces. I honestly don't care either way, 'cause well who am I to say no to a little murder" this guy was talking as though we were having a conversation about sports or something.

There was pretty much nothing I could do except give in, or die. And I was a really big fan of living, so I went with him.

He stuck me in the back of a truck there was another little girl in there to she looked about twelve, she was crying softly to herself and she had her arms wrapped around her legs holding them tightly to her chest. I felt like crying myself, but somehow I didn't think that would help the situation any so I figured I should just try and calm her down.

"Hey" I whispered softly reaching out to put my arm on her shoulder. She jumped a mile at the sound of my voice, whimpered loudly and held her legs even tighter around herself. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" I assure her but she still doesn't look up at me.

I figured that nothing I say was going to calm her down and give up because the truck starts moving, and I'm beginning to freak out.

We drive for a while, a long while actually. I'm not sure how long; it's too dark to see my watch. We stop suddenly and I can hear voices from outside the truck "Stop screwing around Wade and just go get the girl"

"Sir Yes sir" the Wade guy shouts in a mock military voice, and my whole body shudders with fear because this is the sound of the voice of the guy who kidnapped me.

Soon the Wade guy comes back and I can hear the shrieking of another girl "Get off me" she cries but the Wade guy only laughs. I can hear her struggling all the way to the van, and then it bangs open and there she is clawing and screaming and kicking and punching trying everything she can not to get inside the van. She actually manages to wriggle her way out of Wade's grip and run but this big hairy frightening guy catches her and throws her in the truck with me and the other little girl.

The door slams shut and we're driving off again.

Towards the ride to where ever we're going I learn that the girl who manages to fight off the Wade person who captures me, name is Sheena and she's sixteen a year older than me. The twelve year old girls name I didn't learn until much later because whenever we try and ask her questions she only huddles up closer in on herself and cries that she wants to go home.

When the car finally stopped we were dragged out and put in shackles. I didn't say a word when they did this I only flinched and shook pathetically. The little girl was crying and begging the whole time. And Sheena was cursing and struggling through the whole thing.

Then this really old guy walked into the room and stood before us. He was wearing some military uniform and I figured he most have been important because he had loads of different badges on it. "Hello girls, my name it Colonel William Stryker"

_**~*~**_

**A/N: **This is my first ever OC fic and I hope it came out as good as I imagined it. Please review, it helps keep the boogeyman from eating innocent children. Or it helps the boogeyman eat little children, whatever floats your tuna boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mother Knows Best

**Summary:** Hey my name is Amy Bertrand and this is the story of the one time I didn't listen to me mother and the consequences were dire, draconian even.

**Author: **Mental Merc with a Mouth

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **Amy Bertrand, Sheena Thompson, Jennifer Zelos, Stephanie Stone

**Word Count: **1,199

**Genres: **Humor

**Warnings: **Language

"I suppose your all wondering what you're doing here" the Stryker man tells us, in this official military tone. He's giving us a smile that I think is supposed to make us feel better, but instead it makes him look like a rapist which you guessed freaks us out even more.

"You bet your sweet ass we are" Sheena spat angrily

"Well" The Stryker guy continues as though Sheena hasn't said anything "You're all here because you're a threat to yourself and those around you.

"Like hell we are, I don't give a shit about what you say. Just let me fucking go" Sheena yells angrily struggling against the binds that she's wearing "I'll fucking kill you if you don't let me go" she's screaming even more obscenities at Stryker and he looks as though he's had enough.

"I suppose, I'll have to come back later when you have a calmed down" Stryker says and he leaves with the rest of the guys that brought us here in the first place.

I watch them all go rage swelling at the pit of my stomach. This guy was the reason we were here in the first place and we were just about to get answers as to what was going on only we couldn't because Sheena didn't know how to control herself. "You idiot" I hiss angrily at her.

"Excuse me" she said facing me

"You heard me" I hiss at her "Maybe insulting the guy who orchestrated this whole kidnapping thing in the first place isn't the smartest thing to do in this situation" I yell at her and damn I must have been pissed because I used a word like orchestrated and I only used big words when I was angry. "Now I'm never going to know why they're going to kill me, they're just going to kill us. Oh my god, I'm going to die! I'm only fifteen years old, I can't die! I just started the tenth grade; I'm too young to die! I haven't even had sex yet! Oh my God I'm going to die a virgin! I don't want to die a virgin! I haven't even done anything illegal yet! I've never gotten wasted or high nor had a boyfriend! I've never got to cheat on said boyfriend that I don't have yet because I've never had one!" I cried out loudly; suffice to say I was freaking out.

"You want a boyfriend just so you can cheat on him" Sheena asked confused

"I don't know I'm a fifteen year old girl, isn't that what I'm supposed to do with a boyfriend!?! My sister cheats on her boyfriend and my best friend Layla had loads of boyfriends and she's cheated on all of them! The only thing I've ever cheated on was a math test in the fifth grade! I was only ten I didn't know what I was doing, and afterwards I felt so guilty I had to tell the teacher!" I confessed. I had no idea why I was admitting all these things I was scared and tired and I just wanted to go home.

"You _need_ to calm down" Sheena says and she almost looks amused

"Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down!" I screeched

"Um yeah" Sheena looks scared now like she probably shouldn't have told me to calm down in the first place, and she shouldn't have anyways.

"Shut-Up don't tell me what to do" I yell at her

Sheena stared at me for a long moment; I didn't say anything I was to on edge. My head darted around quickly I was trying to look for a way out. Then the next thing I knew Sheena had slapped me hard on the cheek.

"You hit me" I screamed "Why would you hit me?"

Sheena shrugs her shoulder "I dunno it works in the movies"

I was ready to start screaming at her again, when I realized that I didn't feel like yelling anymore. All I really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, which wasn't much of an improvement.

"Look do you want to get out of here or what?" she whispered softly

"How are we supposed to do that?" I asked

"Just follow me" Slowly she reached up and pulled a bobby-pin from out of her hair and used it to unlock the shackles around her hands and feet. Holy crap, I thought that kind of stuff only worked in the movies, what other things were the movies right about? She leaned forward and undid mine too. She turned to unlock the other girls too but she only started to freak out, so Sheena turned away from her.

"C'mon" she whispered walking towards the door.

"What about her" I asked but Sheena didn't say anything she just waved her hand towards the door "We can't just leave her here" I hissed at Sheena

She sighs exasperated "Will come back later with help"

"Fine" I agree begrudgingly and we both made our way to the door. But before we could do anything the door slams open and we both jump about a mile in the air. In walks this girl no bigger than us and maybe it's because of her size of how nonthreatening she looks or maybe it's because we were caught by surprise, but for whatever reason we don't try to run. We don't try to do anything but stand there.

"Hey" she says in a soft voice as though trying to soothe an angry dog "You guys okay" she holds her hands up to show she doesn't mean any harm.

We still don't say anything.

"My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Stone, you can call me Emmy" she tells us

"That doesn't make any sense" I blurted out before I could stop myself

"What?" she asks as confused as Sheena looks.

"If your name is Stephanie why is your nickname Emmy" I ask

She shrugs "Dunno really just what people call me" she says

And then all of a sudden all the confusion and fear and anger I've been feeling since I got kidnapped melted away, and I felt suddenly at peace and happy. I looked at Sheena and she has a stupid grin on her face, and the little girl that was once crying in the corner is giggling quietly. I look back at Emmy and see that the hands she's holding up have got a faint orange glow around them, and I knew that she was behind it. Oddly enough, I couldn't be mad at her for it.

"Now I know how weird you guys most be feeling right now but you have to trust me okay, Stryker's not the bad guy here. He may seem like it but he's only here to help." She tells us and we all nod dumbly, now I'm going to let you guys go and you're all going to come with me.

Her hands stop doing the glowy thing and all too suddenly the fear anger and confusion return like a punch in the gut.

"And why the hell should we" Sheena demands angrily

"Because I'm the only chance you've got"

**A/N: **Second chapter yay! So I hope you guys like it and special thanks to Rock'xanne for reviewing, your awesome.


End file.
